Dex Holders reunion
by NeonNightFox
Summary: Red throws an annual party for all the dex holders and begins noticing that most of them aren't what he's imagined, especially the newest edition to the dex family.


**Hey everyone! Just a short story on all of the dex holders, hope you like and if you do then please review, enjoy! **

"Welcome to the Dex holders annual party! Hope you guys enjoy tonight and- oh the hell with it! Let's party! Wooo!" the entire hall bursted into cheers and applause, Green had flung the microphone back, jumping off the stage and joining red on the dance floor.

"Wow Blue…...you sure know how to give a speech". his green eyes had rolled upon hearing Red's sarcastic tone, "Who needs a speech when we can just party!" he held his cup up, sparking the rest of the guests to do the same.

"No way! Brendan that was my cake!" May frowned when the white cap wearing male had snatched her pastry away, he snickered at her reaction, walking away as he left the short haired brunette sitting cross legged on top of the table.

"I'll feed you to the sharpedo! Give me my cake back!" she leaped off the table, tackling Brendan to the floor with a thump.

"Hmph, pokemon behave better than those two". Silver growled below his breaths, growing more and more annoyed as he stood in between May and Brendan wrestling, and Lyra who was chattering more than a chatot.

"That was the last pizza slice! Give it! Spit it out! C'mon!" He turned back to the buffet table, watching Lucas flail his arms around, struggling to escape Barry who was choking and shaking him back and forth.

She averted her eyes away from Ethan who had her cornered against the wall, "Hey Marina, I heard you were a top coordinator now, how about dating the handsomest Champion in Johto History?" he purred with a charming sultry smile.

"I've spoken too soon…..Lord arceus I'm stuck in a room filled with beasts...".

"May…..Brendan…...stop!" Emerald tried interfering between the two trainers who were still wrestling, they threw the slice of cheesecake at him.

"No way! Lucky! I've always wanted to go to see Elesa's fashion shows!" Dawn squealed in excitement along with Leaf, both girls startling Yellow who dropped her drink and Nate who jumped as he walked by.

Hilda laughed, patting the short blonde's head as she pouted, staring at her spilled drink, "Yup, her new spring collection is dedicated all to trainers outfits". she took out a magazine, slapping it onto the table and showing it off to Yellow, Leaf, and Dawn.

"Geez, what's up with girls and clothes, all you have to do is get up, put on some pants, a shirt and sweater and put on a cap, Bam! easy as that"! Hilbert sighed, facepalming as he watched the girls squeal more and more as they flipped through the pages.

"That reminds me, Where's rosa?" Nate looked around, unable to spot the long haired brunettes signature double buns.

"Ahh! Seeeeee! What did I tell you! And you didn't want to come in the first place!" he grabbed onto the door ledge, resisting Rosa's impressive strength as she pulled him further into the hall.

"I still don't…..Parties are stupid, this is stupid, I want to go home!" he held on tighter, she giggled with a cheery tone, tugging on his legs even more, he yelped, feeling the pain she was inflicting on him now.

"Don't be such a party pooper Hugh, Come on!" she tugged once more, causing him to crash and fall on the floor, she hummed with a smile, still clinging to his foot as she dragged him across the floor, waving to the other guests who gave a weary smile in return, preferring not to mention a rather passed out Hugh on the floor.

"Aaaaanyways…" Nate turned his head towards Red and Green, both of them who had slightly parted jaws, watching Rosa drag a slumbering Hugh across the dance floor.

" Hey! Cool party Red!" Hilbert held his cup up towards Red who shook his head, returning a smile and nod towards both boys, "H-hey, thanks". he waited for them to pass by.

He leaned over to the spiky haired brunette, whispering in his ear, "Who were those boys again?"

Green shrugged, "I have no idea….." he looked at both sides, taking one final look at everyone in the party, he sighed, "...but the professors really need to stop giving pokedexes to a bunch of random kids".

The doors to the hall had slammed open, all heads turned to the two figures who strutted in, May and Brendan had stopped fighting and Barry had released his grip on Lucas, Ethan's jaw dropped as he rushed to the front of the crowd.

She flipped her honey light brown hair back, both of them had removed their shades, winking at the crowd as the spotlight shined on them solely, "Bonjour!"

Ethan's lips curved into a sly grin, he winked in return to her, angering Marina who crossed her arms, "Bonjour Senorita, Mama Mia!"

Silver face palmed, handing his drink to Lyra and walking out, "I'm done".

"There There". Green patted Red's back as a horrified expression grew on his face, the entire group still focusing on the new trainers.

"We definitely need to have a talk with the professors".

**Hope you liked, or not, It's just a short story I felt inspired after seeing a funny pic on it, I love Serena and Calem so I hope you all didn't think I was trying to bash on them or anything, if you liked please review and make sure to look out for more of my stories, Bye! **


End file.
